Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. La mégère apprivoisée version Chlex.
1. La terreur de Smallville

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !**

**Résumé : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?**

**Note de l'auteur : Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspiré cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! **

**1**

**La terreur de Smallville**

Clark Kent poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Assis en face de lui, Lex Luthor, son meilleur ami, lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Allez, Clark, raconte tout à ton vieux pote. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, Lex, rien. Ç'est bien ça le problème.

Lex vit les yeux de Clark se fixer sur un point derrière lui et se retourna pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état mélancolique. Il sourit en voyant une jeune fille brune, ravissante, traverser le Talon. 

- Lana Lang, dit-il avec un petit sifflement admiratif. Tu as bon goût, mon vieux ! Et alors, où se situe le problème ?  

- Le problème, soupira Clark, c'est qu'il s'agit de la fille adoptive de Gabe Sullivan.

Lex se souvenait partiellement de l'histoire. Lors de la fameuse chute de météorites, les parents et la tante de Lana avaient été tués, et elle était venue habiter chez son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père, Gabe. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à l'adopter.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-il, ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

Clark lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule.

- C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que tu n'es ici que depuis quelques mois ! répondit-il. Pour te faire un topo, Lana est donc la sœur adoptive de Chloé Sullivan.

Lex leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Chloé Sullivan, expliqua Clark, la pire calamité que Smallville ait jamais porté en son sein ! La vipère au venin qui tue !

Le milliardaire éclata de rire.

- Clark, tu plaisantes ! Elle ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça !   

Le jeune homme eut un sourire désabusé à l'adresse de son compagnon.

- Si je te dis que dans le coin, on la surnomme « La terreur de Smallville » ?

- Et bien, quel programme ! siffla Lex, admiratif. Et où sévit cette merveille ?

- Elle dirige le journal du lycée, « La torche ». Et avec les articles qu'elle y écrit, on devrait plutôt le rebaptiser « Le Torchon » !!!

Si tout autre personne que Clark avait parlé ainsi, Lex aurait certainement songé qu'il y avait beaucoup d'exagération, mais connaissant son ami, la vérité devait être bien pire. Clark était la personne la plus pondérée et la moins médisante de cette ville.

« Cette Chloé m'a tout l'air d'être un personnage intéressant, songea-t-il. J'ai peut-être eu tort de lui refuser cette interview… »

En effet, depuis son arrivée à Smallville, la jeune journaliste lui avait fait savoir par l'intermédiaire de sa secrétaire qu'elle souhaitait lui poser quelques questions. Il n'avait jamais donné suite, estimant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une lycéenne. De plus, Erika, sa secrétaire, lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot que la demoiselle était franchement désagréable au téléphone. Il avait peut-être eu tort de manquer une bonne partie de rigolade…

- Lex, je t'assure, reprenait Clark, c'est un problème insoluble.

- Mais pourquoi ? 

- Parce que Gabe Sullivan est intraitable. Pas de petit copain pour Lana tant que Chloé n'en a pas un ! Withney Fordman est sur le coup, lui aussi, depuis je ne sais combien de mois, et il n'arrive à rien !

Lex ressentit un fou rire naissant, mais en voyant l'air désespéré de son ami, il se contrôla.

- Elle a mis plus bas que terre tous les types qui lui ont demandé un rendez-vous ! se lamenta l'adolescent. Cette fille ne parle pas, elle crache du vitriol en continu !

Le milliardaire se redressa sur sa chaise et attrapa son portable. Sa décision était prise.

- Je vais t'arranger le coup, Clark. Miss Sullivan me tarabuste pour avoir une interview, je vais la lui accorder et plaider en ta faveur.  

- Tu ferais ça ? interrogea son ami, plein d'espoir.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, que ne ferais-je pour toi ! répondit Lex. Allo, Erika ? Voulez-vous appeler Chloé Sullivan, la journaliste de « La Torche », s'il vous plaît, et lui dire que j'accepte une interview ce soir à 18 h 00 ?

Le ton de sa secrétaire lorsqu'elle répondit montrait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'effectuer cette mission, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne désobéissait pas aux ordres de Lex Luthor. Aussi obtempéra-t-elle sans discuter.

- C'est réglé, Clark. Je verrais Chloé la terreur ce soir et on verra ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.

- Un ultime conseil, Lex, soupira Clark. Pense à mettre un gilet pare-balles…    

_à__ suivre…_

Niarf, niarf, niarf ! Si vous voulez la suite, va me falloir des rewiews ! Tout plein… (LOL) 


	2. Les mecs ont besoin d'être remis à leur ...

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !**

**Résumé : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?**

**Note de l'auteur : Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspiré cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! **

**2**

**Les mecs ont besoin d'être remis à leur place **

Chloé Sullivan se permit un petit sourire après avoir raccroché son téléphone. La secrétaire de Lex Luthor venait de l'appeler pour fixer (enfin !) une interview. Ce soir à 18h00, elle allait mettre le chauve le plus antipathique de Smallville au tapis ! Il ne s'en relèverait pas… Car Chloé Sullivan, l'incorruptible, lui avait concocté une série de questions à le faire frémir.

Un bruit dans le bureau lui fit lever la tête, et elle regarda avec un dédain et un ennui non dissimulé le nouvel arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Whitney ?

- Toujours pas de petit ami en vue, Chloé ? demanda le jeune homme.

La jeune fille écarquilla de grands yeux faussement ébahis.

- Oh, oh ! Serait-ce du sarcasme dans ta voix, Whit ? Eh bien non, désolée, tant que je ne rencontrerai pas un homme dont le QI dépasse celui d'une huître, je resterai célibataire !

Elle se replongea illico dans son ordinateur, espérant l'avoir suffisamment descendu en flammes pour le voir déguerpir. Vains espoirs ! Il s'approcha du bureau et s'assis nonchalamment dessus.  Chloé soupira. Il allait falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Ton problème, Sullivan, reprit Whitney, hautain, c'est que tu manques cruellement d'un homme, d'un vrai…

- Non, Whitney, mon problème, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est qu'à ce jour, tous les hommes que je croise ne sont pour moi que des crétins libidineux obsédés par leur quéquette… En somme, des mecs dans ton style.

Le joueur de football vedette de Smallville se sentit blêmir. Mais déjà, enfonçant le clou, la jeune fille reprenait :

- Vois-tu, pour que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à la gent masculine, il faudrait qu'au moins l'un de ses représentants me prouve qu'il peut avoir de la culture, et qu'il sait penser autrement qu'avec son pantalon !

Elle adressa un sourire suave au jeune homme.

- Maintenant, aurais-tu l'amabilité de dégager, ou faut-il que je t'écrase un peu plus ?

Whitney ne se le fit pas répéter. La queue entre les jambes (c'est le cas de le dire !) il sortit en claquant la porte. Chloé poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dire que ce nul en avait après sa sœur adoptive, Lana !

La journaliste fit la grimace. Remarque, cette nunuche ferait un très beau couple avec ce bellâtre à la manque ! Jamais elle n'aurait crû que Lana puisse devenir aussi « cucul la praline », mais tout le monde changeait. Elle en avait assez d'entendre sa sœur lui seriner à longueur de journée combien Whitney était mignon, et combien Clark l'était aussi…

Elle l'entendait encore lui dire :

- Tu devrais te trouver un petit ami, Chlo, je t'assuuuuurrrrre… les garçons ne sont pas tous si nuls !

« C'est ça, et moi je suis l'impératrice de Chine ! Tu veux que je me trouve un copain uniquement pour pouvoir en avoir un toi aussi ! Mais à ce train-là, ma cocotte, tu risques de finir vieille fille ! » 

Un coup léger contre la porte la fit sursauter. Encore un casse-pieds ! Chloé avait mangé du lion, ce matin, et se sentait d'humeur à enterrer tout le monde dans ce fichu lycée…

- Entrez ! grogna-t-elle.

Pete Ross passa la tête à la porte avec la prudence d'un dompteur face à un tigre.

- Heueueu… Chloé, je peux te voir une minute ?  

- Heueueu… l'imita-t-elle férocement, laisse-moi réfléchir… NON !!!

- Pou… Pourquoi pas ? demanda Pete, dépité.

- Pa… pa… parce que tu n'as pas dit « S'il te plaît » !

- S'il te plait, Chloé, c'est important…

- Ah, alors, ça m'est impossible de refuser, ironisa la jeune fille.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste brusque. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec son air d'amoureux transi ! Seigneur ! Qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ! ?

Pete la regardait avec son habituel air de chien battu. Il inspira profondément puis décida de se lancer. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Non, juste sa fierté et sa dignité…

- Chloé-est-ce-que-tu-accepterais-de-sortir-avec-moi-samedi-soir ? lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

- Tu peux me répéter ça ? En prenant le temps de respirer, cette fois-ci ? répondit-elle, incrédule.

Il était gentil, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être débile, le pauvre !        

- Heu… Chloé, rougit Pete. Tu me plais beaucoup, et j'aimerai qu'on sorte ensemble samedi soir, si tu es d'accord…

Chloé le regarda bien en face, hésitant entre le dégoût et la pitié. Mais qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu ? ! C'était vraiment pas son jour. D'abord Whitney-beurk-Fordman, et maintenant Pete-Heueueueueu- Ross ! Bizarrement, cependant, elle avait envie d'être plus sympa avec Pete qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Whitney…

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Sérieusement, Pete, fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, tu nous vois ensemble ? Une garce comme moi et un « scout toujours prêt » comme toi ? Tout le monde se fout de ta poire derrière ton dos, Pete… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'en plus, ils se foutent de moi ?

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, avec l'amabilité d'un scorpion venimeux.

- Ils me craignent, Pete, je leur flanque une trouille bleue, et franchement, c'est le seul sentiment que je veux inspirer ici, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Sincèrement, je t'aime bien, tu es moins nul que la plupart des gens de Trouducville, mais… dégage maintenant. Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi.

Pete en avait assez entendu. Il se leva, au trente-sixième dessous, et sortit sans un mot. Chloé regarda la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui.

« J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort… j'aurais dû être plus sympa. Mais bon, j'ai une réputation à entretenir, moi ! »

Et Chloé Sullivan, sans plus d'état d'âme, se remit au travail. 

°°°

**Voila, à suivre ! Des rewiews, please !**

**J'allais oublier : la réponse aux rewiews !**

**Marilyn et Weby, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir (lol) ! Je vais vous poster la fin de mon « Histoire canine » très bientôt !**

**Clem, merci de ton message, continue à me rewiewer, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! **


	3. Interwiew explosive

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !**

**Résumé : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?**

**Note de l'auteur : Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspiré cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! **

**Nicole, alias Malicia, j'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis sur cette fic, j'ai cruellement besoin de rewiews !**

°°°

**3**

**Interview explosive**

A dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq minutes, Lex Luthor entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Enrique introduisait une jeune fille dans la bibliothèque en annonçant :

- Miss Chloé Sullivan, Monsieur.

Lex leva la tête et découvrit une ravissante blonde moulée dans un jean noir et un pull rouge. Les yeux étaient d'un vert translucide, remarqua-t-il en la voyant s'approcher. Et l'expression était tout sauf engageante. Cette jeune fille ne devait pas connaître le sens du verbe « sourire ».

Aussi lui fit-il son plus charmeur.

- Miss Sullivan, je suis Lex Luthor. Félicitations, vous êtes ponctuelle.

- *La ponctualité est la politesse des rois*, Monsieur Luthor, répondit-elle, ignorant superbement la main tendue.

- Louis XIV ne mordait pas, Miss Sullivan, et moi non plus.

Chloé eut du mal à cacher sa surprise, mais plus encore sa répugnance en lui serrant la main.

« Non, incroyable ! pensa-t-elle. Un type qui connaît au moins une citation célèbre. »

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le siège qu'il lui désignait. 

- Bien, M. Luthor, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de m'accorder cette interview…

- Avec un charmant sourire, la phrase aurait été parfaite, répliqua Lex.

Il commençait à s'amuser comme un petit fou. Chloé, quand à elle, n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation, et ça, c'était hors de question. Elle lui fit un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace que d'autre chose.

- Pouvons-nous commencer, M. Luthor ?

- Uniquement si vous m'appelez Lex.

Elle ignora royalement l'interruption.

- Le bruit circule, M Luthor…

- Lex, coupa-t-il. Et je vous appellerai Chloé.

« Bon, si c'est le seul moyen de terminer cette satanée interview, je vais te donner du Lex ! » 

- Je disais donc qu'une rumeur circule, Lex, sur l'éventualité du licenciement d'une cinquantaine de personnes dans votre usine de Smallville.

Le milliardaire ne se départit pas de son sourire charmeur, et plongeant son regard droit dans le sien, répondit :

- *La rumeur est la fumée du bruit*, Chloé. Vous ne devriez pas écouter tout ce qu'on raconte. 

- Victor Hugo, répondit-elle, impressionnée malgré elle. Donc, cette rumeur est infondée ?

Déjà, la journaliste repassait à l'attaque. Lex se dit qu'elle était du genre à ne pas lâcher un os tant qu'elle le mordait. Il décida de répondre franchement à la question.

- En fait, Chloé, c'est mon père qui voudrait ses licenciements. Mais comme il m'a confié la direction de cette usine, il n'en est pas question.

- * Le fils est innocent des fautes de son père*, rétorqua la jeune fille avec ironie.

« Allez, Monsieur Luthor, montrez-moi donc ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! »

- François Ponsard, répliqua Lex. Vous aimez les auteurs français, Chloé ? 

« OOOOPPPPSSS ! Mais c'est quoi ce type ? ! »

- Je les apprécie beaucoup, Lex. Reprenons…

- Je vous en prie.

- On a beaucoup parlé de la Luthor Corp dernièrement. Y'a-t-il d'autres projets de construction secrets en cours, comme le Niveau 3 ?  

Et vlan ! Elle attaquait sec. Mais elle lui plaisait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, juste en face de son siège, et se pencha vers elle.

- Bien sûr que non, Chloé. Ma principale action en arrivant ici a été d'assainir cette entreprise.

- Comme c'est joliment dit, Lex. Avec un charmant sourire, la phrase aurait été parfaite.

Voyant qu'elle lui renvoyait sa réflexion en pleine figure, Lex ne put retenir un geste d'agacement, qui  ne passa pas inaperçu. Chloé exultait. Elle commençait à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. 

- Sincèrement, Chloé, j'ai de grands projets pour cette usine…

- Une usine qui est en perte de vitesse depuis des mois ? le contra-t-elle, mielleuse.

Ils échangèrent un sourire suave, chacun ne rêvant soudain que de dévorer l'autre à belles dents.

- *Perte d'argent, perte légère perte d'honneur, grosse perte perte de courage, perte irréparable*, reprit le milliardaire. 

- Goethe n'était pas un homme d'affaires, Lex, se moqua Chloé, secrètement ravie de cet assaut de belles lettres. Mais on ne peut vous dénier un certain courage, pour vouloir remettre cette usine à flots. 

- Au moins, vous me reconnaissez cette qualité, fit Lex en se penchant davantage sur elle.

« Oh, bon sang ! Il a des yeux d'un bleu… » 

Leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Chloé commençait à trouver qu'il envahissait dangereusement son espace vital. Elle se redressa sur son siège. S'il s'imaginait qu'il allait l'impressionner ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle rencontrait enfin un homme avec un QI supérieur à 12 qu'elle allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Il la contemplait sans rien dire, et le silence devenait pesant. Lex le rompit brusquement.

- Vous avez un petit ami, Chloé ?

Le minuscule atome d'admiration qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui s'envola aussitôt. Elle le toisa avec mépris. Décidément, les hommes étaient bien tous les mêmes !

- Vous me faîtes le coup de la drague sauvage, Lex ?

Il se pencha encore davantage, la frôlant.

- Non, Chloé. Si c'était le cas, j'emploierais des moyens plus… directs.

Chloé se leva d'un bond, furieuse.

- Si nous devons aborder des thèmes plus personnels, M. Luthor, autant en rester là ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de discuter de ma vie privée avec vous !

- Mais avez-vous seulement une vie privée, Miss Sullivan ? rétorqua Lex suavement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que la votre défraie la chronique, **LEX**, que je dois étaler la mienne en place publique ! riposta-t-elle tout aussi suavement. Vos bimbos, en général, vous les choisissez avec un cerveau ou sans cerveau ?

Lex sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Il se devait de garder son calme, même s'il ne rêvait que de remettre cette petite peste à sa place. Le jeune homme passa à la contre-attaque.

- Dîtes-moi, Chloé, comment une personne aussi jeune peut-elle être aussi agressive ? Vous semblez revenue de tout ! A votre âge, vous devriez être amoureuse et avoir un petit copain…

- L'amour ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris.* L'amour tue l'intelligence. Le cerveau fait sablier avec le cœur. L'un ne se remplit que pour vider l'autre.*

- Jules Renard, Chloé. Bien joué ! Mais ça ne m'impressionne pas. Au lieu de vous réfugier derrière de grands auteurs, vous devriez vivre pleinement votre vie !

Excédée, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Lex ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Il avait compris qu'il était inutile de discuter du cas Clark/Lana avec une telle harpie.

- Je pense que nous en resterons là, M. Luthor, reprit la jeune fille sur le seuil. De toute façon, j'ai largement de quoi écrire mon article !

- Nous reprendrons cette intéressante… discussion un autre jour, Chloé. Car nous la reprendrons, soyez-en certaine, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. En attendant, vous devriez méditer ceci : *La haine, comme l'amour, se nourrit des plus petites choses, tout lui va.*

- Honoré de Balzac n'avait pas la science infuse, M. Luthor ! s'exclama la jeune fille, incapable de contenir sa colère.

Et elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle, laissant le milliardaire à la fois perplexe et furieux… 

°°°

**REWIEWS, PLEASE !!! SIOUPLAIT !!!**


	4. Déclaration de guerre

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !**

**Résumé : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?**

**Note de l'auteur : Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspiré cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! **

°°°

**4**

**Déclaration de guerre**

Lionel Luthor n'était pas un homme à se laisser impressionner facilement. Mais lorsque Benson, son homme de confiance, lui amena un exemplaire d'un journal estudiantin appelé « La Torche », il haussa un sourcil intrigué.

- Il y a… un article des plus intéressants à la une, Monsieur, expliqua Benson avec un demi-sourire.

Lionel se plongea donc dans la lecture. Le titre était particulièrement provocateur.

**Chauve qui peut !**

_Par Chloé Sullivan_

_Impeccable dans son costume Armani taillé sur mesure, le docteur Denfer se prépare à conquérir la planète. Sourire Gilette, pseudo charme à la Yul Brynner, il a abandonné ses méthodes de terroriste pour s'acheter une conduite, et par la même… une seconde virginité. Plus de bimbos affriolantes à son bras, plus de folles nuit alcoolisées dans les palaces de Métropolis, Lex Luthor, le fils du milliardaire Lionel Luthor, semble décidé à se faire un prénom à son tour._

_Sur les directives de papa, il a repris l'usine de Smallville et tente, selon ses propres termes, de l'assainir. M. Luthor veut qu'on lui donne du Lex, cite de grands auteurs tels que Goethe ou Victor Hugo, et semble persuadé que tout ira pour le mieux dans le monde merveilleux de Dorothy. Il n'y aura aucun licenciement, nous promet-il, alors que papa cherche depuis longtemps à couper la branche pourrie que représente la Luthor corp._

_Accordons-lui le bénéfice du doute, il semble persuadé de partir en croisade. Mais le petit David sera-t-il capable d'évincer son Goliath de père ? Au vu de son manque de clairvoyance, rien n'est moins sûr… Austin Powers n'est décidément jamais là au bon moment !_

Cinq minutes après avoir fini de lire l'article, Lionel riait encore aux éclats. 

« Sacré Lex ! Tire-toi donc de là si tu le peux ! »

L'article était signé Chloé Sullivan. Luthor père se promit de rencontrer prochainement cette langue de vipère prometteuse. Elle fustigeait son fils de la plus belle manière qui soit. Nul doute que Lex n'allait guère apprécier !

Au Talon, Lana et Clark lisaient l'article avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'effroi, quand le principal incriminé passa la porte. Clark planqua aussitôt le journal sous la table, mais trop tard ! Lex l'avait vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Clark ? Tu as l'air d'un coupable.

- Ce n'est rien, Lex, répondit le jeune homme un peu trop précipitamment. Juste un magazine.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Lex se pencha et lui arracha le journal.

- Voyons voir ça… Tiens, mais c'est la Torche !

Il commença à lire en souriant, mais son expression céda rapidement la place à un air furieux.

- La garce ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. La foutue garce !

- Je t'avais dit de mettre un gilet pare-balles, Lex.

La piètre tentative d'humour de Clark tomba lamentablement à plat.

- Heu… qu'est-ce que je te sers, Lex ?

Lana tentait à son tour désespérément de faire diversion.

- Un café bien fort, marmonna le jeune homme. Et sois gentille, sers-en un à ta sœur de ma part quand tu la verras… assaisonné  d'une bonne dose de cyanure en guise de sucre !

Lana partit sans demander son reste.

- C'est une véritable déclaration de guerre, Miss Sullivan, fit Lex entre ses dents. Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu…

Il replia soigneusement le journal, et le reposa sur la table. Clark le regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. 

- Que vas-tu faire, Lex ? demanda-t-il.

Le milliardaire eut un sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à son ami.

- Mais… je vais te donner un coup de main.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu veux sortir avec Lana, non ?

Clark jeta un regard énamouré en direction de la jeune fille.

- C'est mon vœu le plus cher…

- Dans ce cas, nous allons l'exaucer.

- Tu oublies un petit détail… La clause spéciale de Gabe Sullivan envers ses deux filles ! Pas de copain pour l'une tant que l'autre n'en a pas !

Les yeux de Lex pétillaient de malice. Il venait d'avoir une idée sensationnelle.

- Eh bien, nous allons tout simplement trouver un _boy-friend_ à cette chère Chloé ! répliqua-t-il.

Clark le regardait avec incrédulité.

- Lex ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : elle traite les hommes comme des chiens ! Elle les met plus bas que terre ! Tu en as eu toi-même un aperçu assez convaincant ! Qui serait assez cinglé pour vouloir tenter de sortir avec elle ? ! 

Lex croisa tranquillement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mais… moi, bien sûr, répondit-il avec son habituel petit sourire en coin.

°°°

**VOILA, VOUS AVEZ EU DEUX CHAPITRES D'UN COUP ! ALORS REWIEWS, SIOUPLAIT !!!**


	5. Première tentative

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !**

**Résumé : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?**

**Note de l'auteur : Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspiré cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! **

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Anya et Xeres : Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu me laisses plein de très gentilles rewiews ! ET OUI, moi aussi, j'adore Smallville !**

**Jugle**** girl : Là, tu vois, je suis toute rouge ! Merci pour cette rewiew qui m'a beaucoup touchée...**

**Le malade imaginaire : Salut ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Ouais, c'est vrai que Chloé pourrait être pire, mais je me suis dit, on va quand même pas trop pousser… Les sentiments, ça va venir… Gouine frustrée ? Peut-être, mais pas dans cette fic, en tous cas, lol !**

**Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Contente de te voir aussi lire mes autres fics ! * Soupir de l'auteuse * Ah, si seulement je pouvais citer les grands auteurs aussi facilement dans la vie courante… Ben non, j'avoue, j'ai un peu triché ! **

°°°

**5**

**Première tentative**

Chez les Kent, au déjeuner, Martha remarqua très vite l'air soucieux de son fils. 

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Clark ?

- Oh, non… Enfin, si. C'est juste… une des idées de Lex.

Jonathan Kent lui jeta un coup d'œil ironique.

- Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ?

- Il veut sortir avec Chloé Sullivan, répondit son fils, l'air sombre.

Le bol de café de Jonathan lui en tomba des mains, de même que la biscotte de Martha. Les yeux ronds, ils contemplèrent leur fils.

- Quoi ? coassa finalement Martha.

- Gabe Sullivan a dit que tant que Chloé n'aura pas un petit ami, Lana sera dans le même cas, expliqua Clark.  Alors, pour m'aider à sortir avec Lana, Lex s'est mis en tête de… courtiser Chloé.

Jonathan hocha la tête, mi-admiratif, mi-horrifié.

- Je suis forcé de lui reconnaître un certain courage.

Martha lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Tu exagères ! Cette petite n'est quand même pas si horrible !

- Maman… On parle de Chloé, là. Elle a encore frappé en mettant Pete plus bas que terre. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle aime bien Pete. Imagine comment elle va réagir face à Lex !

- Qui te fais dire qu'elle n'apprécie pas Lex ? demanda Martha.

Clark lui tendit son exemplaire de la Torche avec un air dubitatif.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

Martha commença à lire, Jonathan penché par-dessus son épaule…

Pendant ce temps, la rédactrice en chef de « La Torche » se sentait plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Avec un arrière-goût d'inquiétude, cependant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'on ne provoquait pas un Luthor impunément. En son for intérieur, elle se promit de rester sur ses gardes. Mais au fond, que pouvait-il bien lui faire ? !

On frappa à la porte et elle sursauta malgré elle. 

« Ma pauvre fille ! Tu deviens parano ! Ce n'est certainement pas Lex qui est derrière ta porte ! »

- Entrez ! vociféra-t-elle.

Un coursier entra timidement, un peu intimidé par l'accueil.

- Miss Chloé Sullivan ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Ces fleurs sont pour vous.

Et il lui tendit un superbe bouquet de roses blanches. Chloé, stupéfaite, les prit machinalement. Elle en retira une carte, sur laquelle elle lut :

_Vous gagnez la première manche._

_Pour vous prouvez que je suis beau joueur,_

_Acceptez de dîner avec moi ce soir._

_Lex_

« Futé… Très futé, M. Luthor. Mais je ne suis pas une idiote née de la dernière pluie. » 

Le coursier attendait. Il se gratta la gorge et demanda :

- Heu… y a-t-il une réponse ?

- Et comment ! !

Elle prit un stylo et inscrivit quelques mots au dos de la carte, qu'elle remit dans le bouquet. Avec son plus charmant rictus, elle tendit le tout au coursier stupéfait.

- Je dois… ramener tout ça à Monsieur Luthor ?

- Quelle intelligence, Einstein ! ironisa la journaliste.

Le coursier s'en fut sans demander son reste. Chloé resta seule, bouillonnant littéralement de rage. Des roses ! Et puis quoi encore ? ! 

« Ma parole, il se fiche de moi ! Espèce de… Me faire le coup du charme, de la séduction guimauve à base de fleurs ! Il me prend vraiment pour une conne ! »

Son stylo cassa net entre ses doigts. Dire que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru tomber sur un homme qui relèverait enfin le niveau ! Elle se sentait amèrement déçue, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Au fond, ils étaient tous pareils ! Persuadés que les femmes n'attendaient que de se pâmer dans leurs bras de machos, persuadés que sans une paire de testicules dans leur lit et dans leur vie, elles étaient incomplètes !

Chloé se permit un petit sourire en imaginant la tête de Lex Luthor, M. Perfection en personne, lorsqu'il verrait ses fleurs lui être retournées. Voila une chose qui ne lui était certainement jamais arrivée !

Au manoir Luthor, Enrique portait en direction du bureau de Lex un bouquet quelque peu défraîchi avec toute la dignité possible.  

- Un coursier vient d'apporter ceci pour Monsieur.

Lex prit le bouquet et eut la surprise de reconnaître sa propre carte. Il la tourna et lut au dos la réponse de Chloé à son invitation. La jeune femme avait inscrit d'une écriture décidée :

_Plutôt crever la gueule ouverte._

Lex se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. La chasse promettait finalement d'être bien plus palpitante qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord cru.

- Enrique, fit-il, je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer autant à Smallville que je l'avais tout d'abord craint. 

Et il sourit, pleinement satisfait à l'idée du duel qui s'annonçait…

°°°

**A suiiiiivreeee…**


	6. Conversation tactique

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résumé** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspiré cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Le malade imaginaire** : Je sais que c'est court, mais la fic est écrite depuis un bon moment et je m'étais promis à l'époque de ne pas faire de chapitre trop longs. Je n'aime pas ça, sauf nécessité absolue. Pour me faire pardonner, tu auras droit à deux chapitres d'un coup, ça te va, lol ? 

**Nicole Pavlovna** : Salut, Nicky ! Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours mes fics !

**Anya et Xeres** : Encore une fidèle rewieweuse, c'est génial !!!

**6**

**Conversation tactique**

Le lendemain matin, Gabe Sullivan fut plutôt surpris d'apprendre que Lex Luthor demandait à le voir dans son bureau. Il s'y rendit promptement, un peu intrigué.

- Monsieur Luthor, vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui, Gabe, mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- S'il s'agit de mon travail…

- Non, Gabe, je suis pleinement satisfait de votre travail. En fait, j'aurais voulu avoir une conversation plus personnelle avec vous.

Gabe fronça les sourcils.

- Personnelle, Monsieur ?

- Oui… Je crois savoir que vous avez deux filles ? fit Lex sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Le visage de Gabe s'éclaira.

- Oui, en effet. Chloé, qui dirige « La torche », le journal du lycée, et Lana, que j'ai adoptée. Vous devez la connaître, elle travaille au Talon pour se faire de l'argent de poche, et je crois savoir que vous en êtes le propriétaire. 

Le visage de Gabe respirait la fierté et la franchise. Visiblement, il adorait ses deux filles. Lex eut soudainement honte de jouer à ce jeu mesquin avec lui. Il soupira.

- Gabe, je dois vous avouer que je connais vos deux filles. Chloé m'a interviewé hier.

Le visage de son vis-à-vis s'assombrit.

- Mon dieu ! Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? !

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle ait fait quelque chose ?

- Parce que je connais ma fille. Elle n'est pas spécialement… tendre dans ses éditoriaux. Surtout quand elle a quelqu'un dans le nez.

Sans répondre, Lex lui tendit l'exemplaire de la Torche. Il vit le visage de l'homme s'allonger au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. 

- Mon dieu… Que puis-je dire, Monsieur Luthor, à part que je suis vraiment navré ?

- Gabe, reprit Lex avec gravité, j'ai l'intention de donner une bonne leçon à votre fille. Mais je ne voulais pas vous prendre en traître.

- Une leçon, Monsieur Luthor ? (Gabe fronça les sourcils) Bien que vous soyez mon patron, je vous préviens, je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre. Elle est bien trop jeune pour ça.

- En fait, Gabe… votre fille m'attire beaucoup (Lex se rendit compte avec stupeur en disant cela que c'était la stricte vérité) et je voudrais lui faire comprendre que la vie et les rapports humains ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elle imagine.

Ce qu'il omettait sciemment de dire, c'est qu'il comptait bien rendre la jeune fille folle amoureuse de lui.

- En bref, sourit Gabe, vous me demandez ma permission de sortir avec ma fille ?

- En gros, oui.

- Tentons un petit pari, Monsieur Luthor. Ma fille n'acceptera jamais de sortir avec vous. Il suffit de lire son article pour le comprendre : elle ne vous aime pas.

Lex se redressa et s'adossa à son siège.

- Je tiens le pari, Gabe. Non seulement votre fille acceptera de sortir en ma compagnie, mais en plus, elle apprendra à m'apprécier et à me considérer comme un ami.

« Et même beaucoup plus… »

Le sourire de Gabe s'élargit.

- Que parions-nous ? Je n'ai pas vos moyens…

Lex réfléchit un moment.

- Si je perds, vous aurez une augmentation de 20 %. Si je gagne, ma foi, vous laisserez Lana sortir avec le garçon de son choix.

- Marché conclu !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, fort satisfait l'un de l'autre. Gabe imaginait déjà ce qu'il pourrait offrir à ses deux filles grâce à son augmentation de salaire.

De son côté, Lex imaginait Chloé Sullivan à ses pieds. Décidément, il avait eu bien raison d'accepter de revenir à Smallville. D'autant que cette farouche petite proie lui plaisait énormément. Oh, bien sûr, elle était mineure, donc il était hors de question d'aller trop loin… mais il avait quand même l'intention de bien s'amuser. Et quand il en aurait fini avec elle, cette petite serait descendue de son piédestal et aurait rejoint le commun des mortels.

- Avec votre accord, Gabe, je passerais chez vous pour inviter Chloé à sortir samedi soir.

Gabe riait sous cape, en imaginant l'accueil que son patron allait recevoir. Connaissant Chloé, il ne s'en remettrait pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années !  

- C'est d'accord, Monsieur Luthor, parvint-il à répondre avec le plus grand sérieux. Passez quand vous le voudrez.

Sur une dernière poignée de mains, il sortit, laissant Lex le sourire aux lèvres.

« Clark, mon vieux, ça s'annonce plutôt pas mal pour toi ! pensa-t-il, amusé. Ce soir, ça va être le combat de ma vie. Et il est hors de question que je perde ce match ! » 

°°°

**Voila, comme ce chapitre est très court… je vous en mets deux ! (Clin d'œil pour le malade imaginaire, lol)             **


	7. Fight club

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résumé** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspiré cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

°°°

**7**

**Fight**** club**

A dix-huit heures trente-sept, ce soir là, chez les Sullivan, Chloé regardait son père et sa sœur adoptive d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Comment ça, tu avais oublié que tu devais conduire Lana chez le dentiste ? demanda-t-elle.

Gabe et Lana affichèrent l'air innocent de deux enfants de chœur.

- J'ai une rage de dents intolérable depuis ce matin, Chloé, expliqua Lana. Et le docteur Gordon a gentiment accepté de me recevoir à dix-neuf heures.

- Et alors, tu ne peux pas aller le voir toute seule ? !

- Enfin, Chloé ! explosa Gabe, jouant à merveille la colère. Elle a trop mal pour ça !

- Oui, j'ai vraiment mal, geignit Lana, tout en songeant qu'elle mériterait un oscar.

Quand Gabe était passé la chercher après ses cours, il lui avait expliqué que Lex Luthor viendrait à dix-neuf heures pour inviter Chloé. Après cinq minutes de franche rigolade, tous deux avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux les laisser seul et aller se cacher quelque part en attendant. De toute façon, les cris de fureur de Chloé allaient certainement s'entendre jusqu'au bout de la rue…

- Donc, je reste à la maison comme un bon chien de garde, c'est ça ? ironisa la journaliste. 

- Merci, Chloé ! répondirent-ils en un parfait ensemble.

Elle les regarda partir avec l'impression bizarre de tomber dans un traquenard.

« Ça pue le coup fourré, cette histoire ! »

Son radar ne la trompait pas. Dix minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Chloé, plongée dans un roman passionnant, se surprit à pester de rage. Elle descendit ouvrir au pas de charge, le livre à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? ! hurla-t-elle, avant de se figer net.

Lex Luthor, le chauve le plus horripilant et le plus sexy de la planète était sur le pas de sa porte.

- Ce que je veux ? fit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre les glaces. Beaucoup de choses, notamment…votre tête sur un plateau, mais pour l'instant, je me contenterai volontiers d'entrer.

Et avant que Chloé, stupéfaite, ait le temps de l'en empêcher, il avait franchi le seuil.

- Le salon est par là ? s'enquit-il.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné. Chloé se secoua, sortant brutalement de sa léthargie devant tant de sans-gêne.

« Non mais, j'hallucine, là ! Il se prend pour qui, ce sale type ? ! »

Elle le rejoignit tel un bulldozer.

- Sortez immédiatement, Monsieur Luthor ! Je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer, que je sache !

- Douce Chloé, se moqua-t-il, tout en vous est une invite…

Le visage de la jeune fille devint rouge de colère.

- Dehors, avant que je devienne violente !!!

Lex croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait prévu le coup, et s'était habillé en conséquence. Il portait un pull bleu marine à col en V et un jean noir. Il était… à tomber. Et si Chloé avait été moins folle de rage, elle l'aurait certainement remarqué. 

- DEHORS !!! hurla-t-elle, de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

- Dîtes-moi, mon petit, avez-vous l'habitude que les hommes vous obéissent toujours au doigt et à l'œil ?

Elle faillit en rester bouche bée. Failli, seulement.

- S'ils ne veulent pas finir eunuque, ils ont sacrément intérêt ! éructa-t-elle.

Lex fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Voilà une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère…

- Tout à fait !!!  

- … mais j'ai d'abord une question à vous poser.

- QUOI ???!!!

- Voulez-vous sortir avec moi samedi soir ?

Un tel culot la laissa sans voix. Puis elle lui éclata de rire au nez.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, LEEEEX… plutôt crever la gueule ouverte !!!!

- Malheureusement pour vous, Chloé, ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable…

- Autrement dit ? le provoqua-t-elle.

- Autrement dit, je ne partirai que lorsque vous aurez répondu par l'affirmative.

- Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps !

Devant ses yeux ébahis, Lex se cala confortablement dans le sofa.

- Mais j'ai tout mon temps, ma douce…

Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux de Chloé, et elle explosa littéralement. Le jeune homme dut se relever d'un bond pour éviter le vase en porcelaine qui vola dans sa direction.

- DEHORS IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

- Mais quel tempérament, mon cœur !

- Arrêtez de me donner ces surnoms stupides !!!

Lex baissa la tête pour éviter une assiette en faïence, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou !  

- Mais tu vises comme un pied, se moqua-t-il.

- NE ME TUTOYEZ PAS !!!! ON N'A PAS GARDE LES COCHONS ENSEMBLE !!!

- Non, mon ange, quand tu gardais les cochons, j'étais certainement à l'université ! fit Lex, en proie à l'hilarité.

- ARRRGGGGGGHHH !!!

Chloé se jeta sur lui si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf. Une gifle magistrale claqua sur sa joue. Suivie rapidement par une pluie de coups. Partagé entre le fou rire et la colère (aucune femme n'avait encore osé le frapper !) il essaya de la maîtriser.

Elle tentait de son côté de l'assommer avec son bouquin. Il se mit à hoqueter de rire en voyant le titre.

- Tu veux me frapper avec « Guerre et paix » ??? !!!

- Allez-vous en ! cria-t-elle. TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Lex parvint non sans mal à la ceinturer, et la plaqua sur le sofa. A chaque mouvement, elle sentait les muscles durs du jeune homme contre son corps. Essoufflée, échevelée, Chloé se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter (physiquement du moins) contre lui. Mais elle pouvait toujours tenter les coups bas.

Lex ne put retenir un hurlement lorsqu'elle lui mordit sauvagement l'oreille gauche. En même temps, elle tenta de lui décocher un coup de genou vicieux entre les jambes.

- Espèce de petite garce ! gronda-t-il. N'y a-t-il qu'un moyen de te calmer ?

Et soudain il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec une passion qui lui coupa le souffle. Quand il la relâcha enfin, elle était hors d'haleine, et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. L'ennui était qu'elle ne savait plus si c'était à cause de la fureur ou de… tout autre chose. 

- Chloé, mon ange blond, susurra Lex, accepte de sortir avec moi samedi soir…

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Il était au moins aussi obstiné qu'elle, et elle imaginait sans peine la tête que feraient Gabe et Lana en rentrant et en les trouvant dans une telle position. A moins que…

« Les traîtres ! Ils étaient au courant ! Rage de dent, mon œil ! »

Le résultat, cependant, était le même. Il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit oui à sa proposition. Chloé sourit intérieurement. Elle pouvait accepter… Elle allait lui pourrir cette soirée de telle manière qu'il n'aurait plus jamais envie de recommencer !

- Chloé, j'attends ta réponse…

- D'accord, exhala-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

- J'ai dit que j'acceptais, vous êtes sourd en plus d'être chauve ? !

Elle allait s'habiller comme un sac de pommes de terre, elle ne se laverait pas jusqu'à samedi, elle laisserait ses cheveux s'emmêler, elle…

- Au fait, Chloé, maquille-toi, pomponne-toi et mets quelque chose de sexy, samedi soir ! reprit Lex, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Sinon, je pourrais bien décider de te mettre moi-même sous la douche…

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la flamme diabolique qui dansait dans ses prunelles pour comprendre qu'il était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il se releva, la laissant libre, et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie.

- Je passe te chercher samedi à vingt heures précises. Ne me fais pas attendre !

« Crève ! pensa-t-elle en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer sur lui. Tu as peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Je te réserve encore quelques surprises… »

°°°

**A suivre…**


	8. Saturday night fever

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résum** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspir cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

Réponses aux rewiews : 

Loumiolla : Merci beaucoup, la suite est l ! Poutoux !

Rogue 422 : Hâte de voir le rendez-vous, hein ? Réjouis-toi, il arrive au prochain chapitre !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, toi ! Je suis ravie de te voir suivre chacune de mes fics !

Anya et Xeres : Mais oui, Chloé est une furie dans cette fic, et Lex… un dompteur de fauves ! Bonne lecture, ma puce, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

°°°

**8**

**Saturday night fever**

Depuis un mois, Whitney et sa bande de copains avaient décidé d'organiser une grande fête de potaches. Ils demandèrent donc à Lex Luthor si l'élection de « Miss Tee-shirt mouill » pouvait avoir lieu au Talon. Ce que Lex accepta.

Or, il se trouva que ça tombait justement le samedi de son fameux rendez-vous avec Chloé. Non, bien sur que non, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès… ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son envie de donner une bonne leçon à Chloé Sullivan, voyons !

Le fameux samedi soir, Lana était de service. Elle était au comble de la joie car elle allait enfin revoir les deux hommes entre qui son cœur balançait : Whitney Fordman et Clark Kent. Chloé, elle, était au trente-sixième dessous car elle allait devoir sortir avec l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde : Lex Luthor.

De plus, tout Smallville était au courant de cet état de fait, et en faisait des gorges chaudes. Chloé entendait clairement ses compagnons de lycée ricaner derrière son dos, et cela accrut sa férocité. Son éditorial suivant fut une diatribe enflammée sur les machos qui n'acceptent pas qu'on leur dise non. Bien sûr, aucun nom ne fut cité, mais tout le monde comprit sans peine les allusions à peine voilées à Lex, Whitney et même… au maire, compromis l'année dernière dans un scandale sexuel.

Une fois de plus, Lex hurla de rire en lisant l'article, et se promit de dompter la blonde incendiaire…

*

Le samedi soir, devant sa glace, à 19h37, Chloé s'arrachait presque les cheveux, ce qui aurait eu pour effet de la rendre aussi sexy que Lex, lorsque Lana pénétra dans sa chambre. La brune resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Soigneusement coiffée, maquillée et parfumée, Chloé avait enfilé une robe du soir bustier de couleur noire, qui moulait ses courbes graciles comme une seconde peau. La robe s'évasait ensuite au niveau des genoux pour finir dans un flot de dentelle.

- Wahoo… Chloé, articula Lana, tu es… époustouflante.

Chloé lui jeta un regard noir dans le miroir, et sa sœur adoptive leva les bras au ciel dans une attitude comique.

- Ne me fusille pas sur place, c'était juste un compliment !

- Sincère ? fit Chloé en se retournant pour la regarder bien en face.

Lana reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

- Bien sûr ! Tu es une très belle fille, Chloé. Et quand tu te maquilles et tu te coiffes comme maintenant, tu es sensationnelle !

- Dommage que je sois aussi revêche, c'est ça ? lança Chloé, sarcastique.

- Il faudra qu'un jour, tu me dises ce qui t'a aigrie à ce point, répondit gravement Lana.

« Si tu savais, ma pauvre Lana… »

Lana vint s'appuyer contre sa sœur et frotta l'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse.

- ça ne serait pas bien, si on tombait amoureuse, toutes les deux ? 

Chloé soupira, mais refusa de rendre les armes aussi facilement. 

- Toi de Austin Powers, et moi, du docteur Denfer, ç'est ça ?

Lana ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- A quelle heure tu prends ton service au Talon ? demanda Chloé.

- A vingt heures trente. Mais je ne pense pas te voir ce soir, je doute que Lex t'emmène là-bas.

- Non, ironisa la blonde, il va certainement vouloir m'impressionner en m'emmenant dîner chez Maxim's, à Paris !!! 

Elles échangèrent un regard et Lana pouffa de rire.

- Tu as vraiment la dent dure, Chlo !

- Quand on me force la main, oui !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit toutes deux sursauter violemment. Chloé jeta un coup d'œil machinal à sa montre. Vingt heures précises !

- J'y vais, fit Lana, surexcitée. Pendant ce temps, enfile tes escarpins, Cendrillon !

Ce que fit Chloé, tandis que Miss Lang dévalait quatre à quatre l'escalier pour aller ouvrir au prince charmant (quoique chauve).

- Lex, salut ! Elle est presque prête !

- Lana, rassure-moi… Elle n'a rien perdu de son mordant naturel ?

Lana fit la grimace.

- Pour te rassurer, Lex… j'espère que tu as pensé à amener une muselière ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, mais son rire se bloqua net dans sa gorge. Sublime, étincelante, Chloé descendait l'escalier pour le rejoindre. Les mots restèrent coincés. Se raclant la gorge, stupéfait, Lex Luthor parvint à articuler enfin :

- Bonsoir, Chloé… Tu es magnifique…

- Bonsoir, Lex, répondit-elle sans sourire. Nous y allons ? Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me mettes sous la douche.

- Dommage…

Et Lana Lang vit avec stupeur sa sœur rougir devant le regard du milliardaire. Elle observa attentivement les deux jeunes gens et conclut, amusée :

« Ma parole ! Ces deux-là sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ! »

Décidément, l'affaire semblait prometteuse…

°°°

**Voilà, à suivre… Le rendez-vous !**


	9. Kiss

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résum** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspir cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! T'en fais pas pour la longueur des rewiews, l'important c'est qu'il y en ait !

Rogue422 : Deux rewiews de toi ? Waou ! T'impatiente pas, voila la suite !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ton amie qui n'a pas internet aussi, j'espère !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Merci pour le qualificatif de « merveilles », ça m'a fait rougir ! Je vais essayer d'updater toutes les semaines, dorénavant. 

°°°

**9**

**Kiss******

- Alors ? fit Chloé, moqueuse, à l'intention de Lex. Où allons-nous dîner, ce soir ? Paris, Rome, Berlin ?

- Non, juste Métropolis.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans la limousine du jeune homme. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction, et lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Dans son smoking noir et blanc, il avait fière allure. 

« De toute façon, il aurait l'air sexy même en pyjama ray ! pensa Chloé. »

Et elle eut une vision précise d'elle-même en train de débarrasser Lex de ce fameux pyjama… Si précise qu'elle se sentit devenir tomate. L'intéressé la regardait, intrigué.

- Un sou pour tes pensées, Chloé.

« Surtout pas ! »

- Je songeais que je n'allais guère apprécier cette soirée.

- Tu pourrais avoir des surprises, fit Lex, mystérieux.

- J'en doute, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Je n'aime pas qu'on décide pour moi. Et je suis totalement imperméable à ton charme… imberbe.

Le coup bas fit sourire Lex.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de constater, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  

Chloé comprit qu'il faisait allusion à leur baiser, et faillit s'étouffer de rage.

- Tu m'as eu par surprise, c'est tout !

- Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on vérifie, là, tout de suite, dans la voiture ?

Chloé préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation et se mura dans un silence rageur. Elle se sentait complètement déstabilisée, et ça lui faisait peur. Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, elle rencontrait un homme, un vrai, qu'elle ne pouvait pas manipuler, et qui la contrait et lui faisait perdre son sang-froid avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser prendre le dessus. Elle refusait de devenir un pion dans un échiquier. C'était elle qui édictait les règles, et non l'inverse…

Amusé, Lex lisait le doute sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ah, c'était une chose de jouer les harpies, physiquement et verbalement, mais lorsqu'un homme passait outre, la donne était changée ! Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, où le jet privé de la famille Luthor les attendait.

- C'est quand même fou ce que l'argent peut faire ! ironisa Chloé, tout en jetant un regard méchant à Lex.

- Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser d'être ce que je suis, ma douce ! répondit-il sans se démonter.

- Tu es cynique, les hommes riches le sont tous ! attaqua-t-elle. 

- Tout comme les journalistes, contre-attaqua-t-il. Et elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. 

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans le plus luxueux restaurant française de Métropolis, _Chez Pierre_. Et Chloé salivait devant la carte. Les mets étaient tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. 

- Je crois que je vais opter pour le bœuf bourguignon, décida-t-elle.

- Bonne idée, approuva Lex, je te suis.

Il leva la tête vers le sommelier.

- Pour le vin, nous prendrons un côte de Nuit Saint-Georges. De votre meilleure année, bien sûr.

- Il va de soi, Monsieur. Excellent choix.

Chloé le regardait avec amusement. Il était né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, c'était évident. Lex remarqua son expression moqueuse et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je me disais, dit Chloé, que ce devait être fabuleux d'avoir un papa et une maman richissimes. Ça doit compenser bien des manques.

Cette réflexion fielleuse parut laisser le milliardaire de glace. Il releva la tête, refusant de se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain, et la fixa.

- En fait, pas vraiment, répondit-il calmement. Tout l'argent familial n'a pas empêché ma mère de mourir d'un cancer, quand j'avais dix ans.

Chloé se sentit brusquement minable. Elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière sordide. Une boule s'était nouée dans sa gorge. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait que les gens en face souffraient, eux aussi. Elle n'arriverait pas à garder sa carapace face à Lex, il sapait petit à petit ses défenses chèrement acquises.

Instinctivement, elle répondit :

- Je n'ai pratiquement pas connu ma mère… Elle est partie avec un homme quand j'étais très jeune, et elle ne se soucie guère de moi.

Lex lui prit la main et la serra. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps. Quand elle en prit vraiment conscience, cela lui flanqua une peur bleue, et elle voulut lui arracher sa main. Malheureusement, il la maintenait solidement.

- Chloé, fit-il avec un soupir résigné, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

- Non, bien sûr ! ragea-t-elle. Parce que tu as adoré l'article que j'ai écrit sur toi !

- Non, Chloé, je ne dirais pas cela… Mais ce serait vraiment mesquin de chercher à me venger d'une adolescente.

En proférant ce mensonge, Lex ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteux.

- Chloé, reprenons à zéro. On va dire que tu n'es pas la harpie de Smallville, que je ne suis pas le chauve mégalo des industries Luthor, mais simplement un jeune couple qui sort ensemble pour la première fois. D'accord ? 

- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ! fit la jeune fille en grinçant des dents. 

- Tu vas voir, répondit Lex, énigmatique. 

Il se leva de table, la laissant seule un moment, et elle caressa l'idée de ficher le camp, de le planter là, et de s'enfuir, loin, très loin de lui et des sentiments qu'elle commençait à éprouver. Mais comment serait-elle rentrée à Smallville ?

L'orchestre du restaurant, qui avait cessé de jouer, recommença soudain, et la voix de Lex se fit entendre dans un micro.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, j'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée. Pour ma part, je la trouve si idyllique que j'ai décidé de faire une folie, ce soir.

Chloé, effarée, le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Qu'avait-il encore invent ?

Saisissant fermement le micro, il ajouta :

- Chloé, cette chanson est pour toi. Tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux les sentiments que tu m'inspires.

Descendant de la scène sous les applaudissements enthousiastes, il commença à chanter :

_You don't have to be beautiful_

_To turn me on_

_I just need your body baby_

_From dusk till down_

_You don't need experience_ (Là, Chloé rougit franchement.)

_To turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me_

_I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't__ no more particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your…_

_Kiss_

Tout en chantant, il s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à la frôler, et elle murmura avec un rictus :

- Lex, espèce de…

Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer et reprit ironiquement :

_You got not to talk dirty, baby_

_If you wanna impress me_

_You can't be to flirty, mama,_

_I know how to undress me_ (Il fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille, désormais écarlate.)

_I want to be your fantasy _

_Maybe you could be mine_

_You just leave it all up to me _

_We could have a good time_

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't__ no more particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your…_

_Kiss_

La chanson s'arrêta là, car le seul moyen que trouva Chloé pour faire taire Lex fut de se pendre à son cou et de l'embrasser passionnément. Sous les rires et les applaudissements du reste de la salle…

°°°

**Voila, à suivre !**


	10. Une soirée mouvementée

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résum** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspir cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Chloé Sullivan-Kent : Je rougis, la ! Merci pour la rewiew et pour le compliment !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou, voila la suite ! Ton amie a adoré la punition ? J'en ai une autre du même style en préparation !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Merci pour les compliments, mais je vais avoir la tête qui enfle, si ça continue (je déconne, je veux que ça continue, lol !)… 

°°°

**10**

**Une soirée… mouvementée**

Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps. La soirée avait été vraiment parfaite. Ils avaient ri, discuté, plaisanté, flirté et s'étaient embrassés à de nombreuses reprises. Maintenant, appuyée contre Lex, son bras autour de sa taille, Chloé savourait le plaisir de marcher dans les rues illuminées de Métropolis.

« Seigneur ! pensa-t-elle soudain avec stupeur. J'ai un petit ami… »

Il lui semblait bizarre de songer à Lex dans ces termes. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Il semblait songeur.

- Un sou pour tes pensées, dit-elle en riant.

Il la regarda, sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

- Elles n'en valent pas la peine.

« J'étais juste en train de penser que je n'étais qu'un pauvre type pour avoir voulu me venger de cet article ridicule, et que tu me plaisais infiniment. Et que je ne veux plus de ce stupide pari que j'ai fait avec ton père. Je vais l'augmenter, et on n'en parlera plus. Quant à Clark, qu'il se débrouille tout seul avec Lana ! »

- Je sais ce que tu étais en train de te demander, reprit Chloé, mutine. Tu voudrais savoir qui a gagné l'élection de Miss Tee-shirt mouillé, au Talon !

Lex éclata de rire.

- En fait, répondit-il sur le même ton, mon intention première était de te faire boire et de faire de toi la gagnante du titre ! J'aurais bien évidemment pris quelques clichés compromettants et je t'aurais fait chanter !

Il frémit intérieurement en songeant que ça avait effectivement été son premier plan pour se venger. Mais toute velléité de vengeance l'avait définitivement quitté en cours de soirée. Il avait découvert la personne fragile et sensible qui se cachait derrière cette carapace de mégère, et elle l'attirait énormément. Au diable Clark, Gabe et les autres ! Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé son alter ego féminin. 

- Je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée se termine, murmura-t-il.

- Moi non plus, fit Chloé en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

***

Pendant ce temps, au Talon, Clark voyait son moral descendre en flèche. La scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui le rendait littéralement malade. Whitney et Lana s'embrassaient voracement. Et la jeune fille avait remporté haut la main le titre de Miss Tee-shirt mouill !

Clark trouvait ça dégradant, mais il est vrai que Lana avait consommé plus d'un verre d'alcool, et il avait nettement l'impression qu'elle n'était plus dans son état normal. Cela le rendait inquiet, mais il n'était pas non plus son garde-chiourme.

« Espérons au moins que Lex passe une bonne soirée ! »

Pete semblait lui aussi avoir le moral dans ses chaussettes. Clark lui tapota l'épaule et alla se commander un autre verre au bar. Lui, au moins, s'en tenait au jus de fruit. Une conversation lui fit dresser l'oreille. Accoudés au bar, deux membres de l'équipe de foot discutaient en regardant Whitney et Lana danser ensemble.

- Dix contre un qu'il se la fait !

- Non, jamais de la vie ! Tu connais les conditions de papa Gabe !

- Oui, mais Whitney a le champ libre. Luthor est avec la harpie, ce soir !

- Bonne chance ! Il faut avoir du courage pour se la farcir, celle-l !

- En plus, Whit a mis toutes les chances de son côté.

- Ouais, t'as vu la dose d'alcool qu'il a rajouté dans les verres de Lana ?

Clark en avait assez entendu. Il avala son verre d'une traite, et rejoignit sa place. Jetant un coup d'œil sur la piste, il vit que Lana et Whitney avaient disparu.

- Pete, tu as vu Lana ?

- Ouais, elle vient de quitter le club avec Monsieur Superstar du Foot ! Hey, Clark ! Mais où tu vas comme ça ? 

Le jeune homme sortit comme un fou, et utilisa sans tarder sa vision à rayons X pour repérer les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient dans la voiture de Whitney. En approchant, Clark entendit distinctement Lana balbutier :

- Non, laisse-moi, Whitney, ça suffit…

- Oh, allez, Lana, laisse-toi faire ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

- NON !!!

La colère se mit à bouillonner en Clark. Il arracha littéralement la porte de la voiture, et éjecta Whitney. Mais une douleur familière lui tordit soudain les entrailles. Lana portait son pendentif. Clark dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas se plier en deux.

- Fous le camp, Kent, cracha Whitney, furieux, ou tu vas vraiment le regretter !

Il balança un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Clark.

- Whitney ! ça suffit, espèce de salaud ! hurla Lana. Laisse-le tranquille !

Elle se précipita pour aider Clark à se relever, et la douleur vrilla les tympans du jeune homme.

- De toute manière, s'écria méchamment Whitney, vous n'êtes que des allumeuses, dans la famille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lana, le visage soudain blême.

- Pose la question à ta salope de sœur, petite garce ! Ah, elle faisait moins la fière, il y a un an et demi !

C'en fut trop pour Clark. Malgré la douleur, il envoya un coup de poing bien senti au footballeur, qui alla s'étaler de tout son long sur le bitume. Au passage, il arracha le pendentif de Lana et le jeta au loin, avec une telle rapidité qu'elle n'eut conscience de rien.

- ça va, Clark ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Un peu sonné, mais sinon ça va.

Ils firent quelques pas, et Clark respira avec bonheur le parfum de ses cheveux bruns.

- Merci, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais crû que Whitney soit un aussi sale type !

Ils se turent quelques minutes, puis elle reprit, troublée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire à propos de Chlo ?

- Tu devrais lui poser la question lorsqu'elle rentrera, suggéra Clark.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que c'est précisément il y a environ un an et demi qu'elle a commencé à devenir aussi impossible avec les autres… Clark, qu'est-ce que cette ordure a bien pu faire à ma sœur ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, Lana, mais vu qu'il a été capable de rajouter de l'alcool dans tes verres…

- QUOI ???!!!  

La jeune fille avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.

- Et bien, je peux t'assurer que je suis tout à fait dessaoulée, maintenant !

Elle lui sourit et attira son visage contre le sien.

- Une demoiselle en détresse se doit de remercier comme il faut son sauveur…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un long, très long baiser. 

Lorsque Clark Kent et Lana Lang rentrèrent chez eux, ce soir-là, ils ne touchaient plus terre…   

°°°

**Voila, à suivre !**


	11. Révélations

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résum** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspir cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Chloé Sullivan-Kent : Coucou ! Merci pour la rewiew , voila la suite !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou, voila la suite ! T'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je déteste Withney !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Ce que ce salaud de Withney a fait à Chloé sera expliqué prochainement… 

°°°

**11**

**Révélations**

A trois heures du matin, Chloé essaya (vainement !) de se faufiler le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Lana dans la cuisine, devant un bol de café noir !

- Et tu crois que ç'est comme ça que tu vas arriver à dormir ? ironisa-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, Lana lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ouh la la ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que je suis sortie avec Whitney Fordman, ce soir.

Du coin de l'œil, Lana vit Chloé se raidir.

- Et… la suite ?

- La suite, fit tranquillement Lana, c'est qu'il a essayé de me violer dans sa voiture.

- COMMENT ???!!!

- Oui, il avait rajouté de l'alcool dans mes verres. Au fait, j'ai gagné le titre de Miss Tee-shirt mouillé ! se moqua-t-elle.

Une bonne dose d'autodérision ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il t'a… ?

- Non, rassure-toi, le prince charmant l'a mis KO.

A voir la tête de Chloé, il était visible qu'elle n'y comprenait rien.

- Clark Kent, expliqua Lana, m'a sauvée d'un viol atroce.

- Saint Clark ! fit Chloé en souriant. Depuis le temps qu'il est amoureux de toi !

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps, mais bientôt Lana retrouva son sérieux.

- Chloé, Whitney a fait des allusions dégoûtantes sur toi.

Le visage de sa sœur se ferma instantanément.

- Tu veux m'expliquer ? insista doucement Lana. Ce qui s'est passé, il y a…

- … presque deux ans, termina la journaliste. 

Elle s'assit à côté de Lana.

- J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, à l'époque.

Lana ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

- De Whitney ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

- Parce que je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance avec lui. Et puis, on est sortis ensemble. En cachette. Personne ne devait le savoir… du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

La voix de Chloé se teinta d'amertume.

- En fait, lui et ses copains se fichaient bien de moi, derrière mon dos. Le bruit a commencé à courir que j'étais une fille facile. Et un soir, Whitney et deux de ses potes ont essayé de me forcer, après une soirée. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il s'était toujours moqué de moi. 

Lana écarquilla des yeux horrifiés.

- Chloé, mais tu avais à peine…

- Quinze ans, et Whitney presque seize, termina Chloé. Tu vois, c'était déjà une ordure, à l'époque !

- Mais… comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

A ce souvenir, Chloé grimaça.

- Le proviseur est arrivé, et ils ont détalé. J'ai eu droit au sermon de ma vie sur les dangers de ce genre de soirées… arrosées.

- Et ensuite, tu es devenue… (Lana buta sur les mots)

- … la garce revêche que tout le monde connaît, termina sa sœur. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de souffrir, à l'avenir, à cause des mecs.

Lana en resta sans voix. Elle sentait, obscurément, que toute parole malheureuse pourrait vraiment blesser Chloé. Alors elle se contenta de se lever et de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent longuement. Elles s'étaient vraiment retrouvées…

- Et avec le docteur Denfer, ça s'est bien pass ?

Chloé éclata de rire.

- Viens, on monte au dodo, et je te raconte tout, c'est promis ! Au fait, ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas dormi dans la même chambre ?  

- Trop longtemps !

Elles montèrent se coucher en pouffant de rire. Dans son lit, Gabe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses deux filles étaient rentrées. Il pouvait (enfin !) se permettre de dormir…

***

Le lendemain matin, la rédactrice en chef de La Torche sifflotait gaiement dans la cuisine lorsque le téléphone sonna. 

- Résidence Sullivan, Chloé à l'appareil !

- Lionel Luthor, Miss Sullivan.

Chloé émit un couac étranglé. Luthor père en personne !

- Bonjour, M. Luthor.

- Miss Sullivan, nous ne nous sommes encore jamais rencontrés, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé votre article sur mon fils.

« Aïe ! Maudit article ! Si seulement j'avais pu ne jamais l'écrire… »

- J'aimerais vous rencontrer, Miss Sullivan, reprit Lionel. J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre et une révélation intéressante à vous faire.

Chloé n'hésita pas longtemps. Son tempérament de reporter lui soufflait qu'elle ne devrait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. De plus, sa curiosité était en éveil.

- Quand pouvons-nous nous voir, M. Luthor ? 

- Que diriez-vous de cet après-midi, quinze heures, à mon bureau de Métropolis ? Je vous envoie mon chauffeur et vous serez ramenée en hélicoptère.

- C'est d'accord. A tout à l'heure, M. Luthor.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Lana la regardait avec stupéfaction. 

- Après ce qui s'est passé entre vous hier soir, tu l'appelles Monsieur Luthor ? !

Chloé ne releva même pas.

- C'était Lionel Luthor.

- Wahou, ça sent les embrouilles ! s'exclama Lana, interloquée.

La journaliste ne répondit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins…

***

A quinze heures précises, c'est une Chloé sure d'elle en apparence qui fut introduite dans le bureau de Lionel Luthor. Elle lui tendit une main franche, et Lionel la détailla avec un sourire.

- Ainsi, voila donc la terreur de Smallville ! fit-il.

Bizarrement, son surnom ne lui fit pas plaisir, cette fois-ci. 

- Ma chère, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je veux vous proposer une rubrique à _L'inquisiteur_, notre journal.

Chloé en resta bouche bée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'apprécie énormément votre esprit caustique.

- Et le fait que j'ai descendu votre fils en flammes ? susurra-t-elle, mordante.

Lionel éclata de rire. Cette fille lui plaisait.

- Entre autres !

- Ecoutez, commença Chloé, cet article sur votre fils était une erreur. De la pure méchanceté gratuite, et si vous voulez tout savoir… je regrette de l'avoir fait.

- Vraiment ? murmura Lionel avec la douceur d'un serpent. Mais le regretteriez-vous vraiment si vous saviez que mon fils a décidé de se venger ?

Chloé sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. 

- Je l'ai peut-être cru au début, mais…

- Mais il vous a joué la grande scène de la séduction, et vous vous y êtes laissée prendre, n'est-ce pas ? termina Lionel à sa place. Chloé, Chloé, vous me décevez…  

La jeune fille avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit encore laissée avoir ? Que Lex soit comme Whitney ? Un menteur et un tricheur ?

Lionel s'amusait comme un petit fou. Les émotions de la jeune fille étaient si faciles à décrypter sur son visage ! Il enfonça le clou plus profondément.

- Vous imaginez bien que j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance, mon petit…

Il sortit de son bureau un enregistrement qu'il mit dans un magnétophone. Chloé reconnut la voix de son père, et de Lex en train de discuter. Elle ne retint qu'une seule phrase…

« Donner à votre fille une bonne leçon, donner à votre fille une bonne leçon »

Les mots se mirent à tournoyer dans sa tête en une folle sarabande, et la fureur explosa en elle, comme un animal pris au piège.

- Vous êtes dégueulasse, M. Luthor, articula-t-elle froidement, et votre fils l'est au moins autant que vous ! Votre proposition de travail, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense ! Quant à votre fils, cet ignoble salopard, quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il sera heureux d'être chauve !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Lionel Luthor stupéfait que quelqu'un ait osé lui parler ainsi…    

°°°

**Voila, à suivre !**


	12. Réglements de comptes

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résum** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspir cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! J'ai trop déliré à imaginer Lana gagnant le prix de Miss Tee-shirt mouill ! Bientôt la fin de cette fic, lol !

Chloé Sullivan-Kent : Coucou ! Voila la suite !

Shaman-Anna : Coucou, voila la suite ! 

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Bientôt la fin de cette fic (Qui a dit enfin ?!) ! Bises à toi aussi !

°°°

**12**

**Règlements de comptes**

En sifflotant gaiement, Lex passa la porte du Talon, où il trouva Clark assis à sa table habituelle, en compagnie de Lana. Il leur lança un tonitruant « Salut ! », qui ne trouva pour écho qu'un regard de dédain. Lana détala avec une moue de mépris.

- Heu… fit Lex à Clark, j'ai raté un épisode ?

- Je n'aurais franchement jamais cru que tu en arriverais là, articula froidement son ami.

- Attends, Clark, tu m'expliques ?

- Le pari avec Gabe Sullivan, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Lex devint vert.

- Comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ?

- Par Lana, répondit Clark, sarcastique. Qui le tient elle-même de Chlo

Lex faillit s'étrangler.

- Chloé le tenant elle-même de…

- … son père ?

- Non, Lex. Du tien ! Apparemment, tu es sur écoute.

Le milliardaire tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme.

- Il faut que j'aille parler à Chloé.

Clark le retint fermement par le bras.

- Non, Lex, ça suffit. Tu lui as fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ! Tu as eu ta revanche sur cet article débile !

- Et toi, tu as eu Lana, asséna Lex, un peu outré que Clark ait sciemment oublié cette partie du programme.

- Entre nous, je n'imaginais pas que tu emploierais des moyens aussi ignobles !

- Que veux-tu, je suis un Luthor ! ironisa Lex en se dégageant violemment.

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, fit la voix de Chloé.

Clark et Lex se retournèrent comme un seul homme. La jeune fille, poings sur les hanches, les regardait, et son attitude agressive n'augurait rien de bon.

- Chloé, supplia Lex, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Un violent coup de poing dans le nez le fit taire illico. Clark, stupéfait, regardait la scène comme s'il assistait au combat de Rocky Balboa contre Apollo Creed.

- M'expliquer quoi, Lex ? reprit Chloé, en hurlant presque. Que tu n'es qu'une ordure comme tous les autres, alors que je t'avais cru différent ? Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je l'avais compris !

- C'est faux, répondit le jeune homme. Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'au début, ton article m'a rendu furieux, mais au cours de cette soirée, j'ai découvert la vraie Chlo

Elle éclata d'un rire méprisant.

- La vraie Chlo ? C'est celle que tu as devant toi en ce moment ! L'autre, c'est celle qui s'est bien fichu de ta gueule !

Lex devint blanc comme un linge. Mais déjà, la jeune fille reprenait.  

- Tu n'étais pas le seul à jouer un rôle, figure-toi ! 

- Tu mens, Chlo ! Sinon, tu ne serais pas aussi en colère, affirma le milliardaire.

- Non, je ne mens pas ! cracha-t-elle, folle de rage. Moi aussi, j'ai voulu mener une petite expérience… Lex Luthor dans sa parade amoureuse, c'était hilarant à observer ! Mais m'emmener à Métropolis en hélicoptère, dans un restaurant français, me jouer la sérénade, ça, c'était un must !

Elle l'imita cruellement. 

- « Je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se termine, Chlo » ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Lex, et de toute ma vie, j'espère ne jamais te revoir !

Elle était presque hystérique. Lex, quant à lui, conservait un calme glacé.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je me rends compte qu'il est inutile de discuter avec toi tant que tu es dans cet état. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai décidé d'augmenter ton père.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du Talon. Parvenu au seuil, il se retourna et ajouta avec amertume :

- Après tout, il a gagné son pari…

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Chloé s'effondra en sanglotant dans les bras d'un Clark de plus en plus surpris…

***

Au manoir Luthor, Lex eut la désagréable surprise de trouver la voiture de son père garée dans l'allée. Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique. Le vieux singe venait constater de visu le succès de son plan.

- Alexandre, fit Lionel en souriant et en tendant les bras vers son fils.

- Ne t'approche pas, papa, répondit froidement le jeune homme, ou je pourrais avoir une envie quasi irrésistible de te casser la figure…

Le sourire de Lionel s'effaça net.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ?

- Depuis quand suis-je sur écoute ? !

- Heu… Lex…

- Réponds !

- C'est pour ton bien, Lex.

- Et mon œil ! hurla le jeune homme. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu la seule femme à laquelle j'ais jamais tenu !

Lionel préféra se taire. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un tel état. Confusément, il sentit qu'il avait commis une grossière erreur. Il tenta encore de plaisanter.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de cette petite journaliste !

- Et si c'était le cas, justement ? répondit son fils, soudainement lassé de ces perpétuelles bagarres avec son père.

Lionel le contempla sans mot dire. Il se rappelait sa rencontre avec Lilian, la mère de Lex. Il l'avait aimée dès le premier regard, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un Luthor.

- Si c'était le cas, reprit-il calmement, je dirais que tu n'es pas un Luthor si tu n'es pas capable de reconquérir cette jeune personne…

Et il fit un clin d'œil facétieux à son fils stupéfait…  

°°°

**A suivre…**


	13. Chloé fait son mea culpa

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résum** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspir cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Nicole Pavlovna : Coucou, Nicky ! Voila la suite et la fin, tu vas voir, c'est un happy end ! 

Chloé Sullivan-Kent : Coucou ! Merci d'être restée jusqu'au bout, voila la suite et la fin !

Anya et Xeres : Salut, la fin est la ! J'espère que tu aimeras.

Alisa Adams : Salut, ma sorcière barjo ! Suite et fin dès maintenant !

°°°

**13**

**Chloé fait son mea culpa**

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Lex les passa à comploter avec Clark et Lana (qu'il avait finalement gagnés à sa cause) en vue de reconquérir sa bien-aimée. Lionel avait promis qu'il ne ferait plus de coups fourrés, et de toute façon, Lex avait fait retirer tous les micros planqués à son bureau et dans le manoir Luthor.

Au Talon, ce matin-là, ce fut une Lana en proie à la plus grande agitation qui déboula à la table de Clark et du milliardaire.

- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux ! Elle nous a coupé l'herbe sous le pied !

Clark devint blanc en constatant que sa petite amie tenait le dernier exemplaire de la Torche entre les mains.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

Lex s'empara du journal et commença à lire, Lana et Clark faisant de même par-dessus son épaule.  Le titre de l'article en première page leur fit l'effet d'une bombe.

** **La mégère tire sa révérence**

_Par Chloé Sullivan_

_Chacun d'entre vous le sait aussi bien que moi, l'adolescence n'est pas un âge facile. On doit souvent tricher et mentir pour faire partie du commun des mortels. Il faut parfois que l'on blesse les autres pour éviter de se sentir soi-même trop vulnérable.  _

_Ce qui m'est souvent arrivé. Je me suis depuis longtemps forgée une carapace de harpie, teigneuse et vicelarde, de manière à me protéger. Et puis un jour, les masques sont tombés, et voila, il ne reste plus que moi, Chloé Sullivan, fragile et désemparée, comme tous les adolescents de mon âge.  _

_Il n'est pas facile de demander pardon à toutes les personnes que l'on a fait souffrir, parfois sciemment, parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Mais c'est ce que je tente de faire aujourd'hui. Pardon à Pete, à Lana, à Clark, et à tous les autres avec qui j'ai été franchement désagréable. Pardon à mon père, qui ne m'a jamais jugée mais a toujours essayé de me comprendre…_

_Voila, les amis, la mégère tire sa révérence. A la prochaine rentrée scolaire, quelqu'un d'autre reprendra la direction de la Torche. Il n'est pas facile d'être en accord avec soi-même, mais la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans cela…_

_Quant au poème qui suit, la personne à qui il est destiné le reconnaîtra pour sien…_

**_Je te déteste quand tu es près de moi,_**

**_Et je te déteste quand tu es absent._**

**_Je déteste quand tes yeux se posent sur moi_**

**_Et que tu te moques de mes sentiments._**

**_Je te déteste tellement que j'ai mal à en crever_**

**_Et que les rimes me viennent même sans y penser._**

**_Mais par-dessus tout, je me déteste, moi,_**

**_Pour ainsi me consumer de désir,_**

**_Pour ne pas parvenir à te haïr_**

**_Et continuer à t'aimer malgré moi…_**_**_

Le temps que Clark et Lana finissent de lire l'article, Lex Luthor était déjà loin. Lorsqu'il parvint au lycée, Chloé se trouvait sur le parking. Elle ne le vit pas arriver. Elle entendit juste sa voix lui dire tendrement :

- Je t'aime aussi, Chloé.

Et soudain, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre les siennes, et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Enfin, elle parvint à s'arracher à lui, hors d'haleine.

- C'est trop facile, Lex Luthor ! Si tu t'imagines que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et reprit passionnément ses lèvres.

- Mais… , tenta vainement Chloé.

Rebelote ! Il avait trouvé un excellent moyen de la faire taire, et n'allait certainement pas s'en priver… Réduite au silence (enfin !), Chloé rendit à Lex ses fougueux baisers. Ils s'étreignirent un long moment, sous l'œil amusé des lycéens.

- En fait, murmura Lex lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, j'ai fait un pari stupide. Je voulais dompter une tigresse…

Chloé se raidit dans ses bras.

- … mais il y a eu un petit hic, continua-t-il. Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu, mon amour !

Ils éclatèrent en même temps de rire et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il fallut un discret rappel à l'ordre du proviseur pour que les deux tourtereaux se décident enfin à cesser d'incendier le parking…

°°°

**Voila, suite et fin, l'épilogue !**


	14. Epilogue

**Dix bonnes raisons de te haïr…**

**Disclaimer** : Heu… je suis vraiment obligée de rabâcher encore et toujours la même chose ? Bon, alors aucun des persos ne m'appartient… Sniff !

**Résum** : Ma foi, vous connaissez un certain Will Shakespeare ? Il écrivait des pièces de théâtre autrefois… Je les adore toutes, surtout les comédies, et je me les relis avec la régularité d'un métronome. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une version Chlex de « La mégère apprivoisée », assaisonnée d'un peu de « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer », vaudrait le déplacement… Non ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Dédicace spéciale pour Lala, car c'est sa fic « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… version Chlexy » qui m'a inspir cette idée ! Continue à nous écrire de supers fics, Lala ! 

°°°

**Epilogue**

**Un mois plus tard…**

- Que veux-tu faire, ce soir, mon ange ? demanda Lex à sa petite amie.

Tous deux étaient confortablement pelotonnés dans le sofa de la bibliothèque du manoir Luthor. Lex avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Chloé, et cette dernière, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du jeune homme, consultait le journal des sorties en ville.

Suite au tôlé général provoqué par son éditorial, Chloé avait finalement accepté de ne pas démissionner de son poste de rédactrice en chef de La Torche. Personne au lycée n'aurait voulu accepter son départ, preuve que la nouvelle Chloé était très appréciée…

Whitney Fordman avait fini par partir à l'armée, et tout le monde avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en apprenant cette grande nouvelle.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire ? demanda Lex en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de sa compagne.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Chloé avant de l'embrasser.

Se replongeant dans sa lecture, elle éclata soudain de rire. Lex lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Où plutôt si, je sais ! s'écria la jeune fille. Ce soir, on va au théâtre classique de Métropolis !

Et avec un sourire coquin et un petit clin d'œil, elle ajouta :

- Ils jouent « La mégère apprivoisée »…

**FIN**

°°°

**En espérant que vous aurez aimé lire cette petite fic sans prétention…**


End file.
